Starcrossed 1: Secrets Of The Soul
by shadowglove
Summary: When Chloe's dad dies in the safehouse explosion, Chloe is sent to Mystic Falls to hide. But then ghosts, a secret connection, and a troubled Jeremy Gilbert appear in her life...and once Chloe has the answer to her question, she's left with so many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Vampire Diaries.**

A/N: Takes place when Lex is hiding Chloe from Lionel. Is a 4-shot.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt used #33: Gray Lady.

A/N2: So I got the idea to make a Facebook page so that you can just ask me questions or make comments or get updates on what I'm updating (and why maybe I'm not updating) and so forth! You can find the link on my author's page!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe was supposed to be fitting in.

She was supposed to mingle with the student body, keep up her false identity, and survive any other assassination attempts by not calling any attention to herself or her new hiding place.

Then again, Mystic Falls sounded like a place Chloe would have gone to live if only because of its awesome name.

Lex should know his father was smart like that.

Anyway, "Chloe Alexander" was (for once) doing as told, keeping her head down amongst her peers in the Mystic Falls high school and staying home most of the time as well. She lived in a house by herself, and while she knew that Lex had bodyguards planted all around her they were blending in so well she didn't exactly know who they were or where they were.

Lex said it would be better this way, and she had to trust him.

He was the only person she had.

Especially after the explosion had killed her father.

After that she'd learnt her lesson.

All she did was hurt those around her.

So she kept her head down and didn't make friends or enemies or call any attention to herself.

She ignored everything.

Everyone.

Until she found herself walking towards her home one night and came upon Jeremy Gilbert being pinned to the wall by a glowing, transparent woman in grey.

He was struggling to breathe, unable to even call out for help as he struggled against her hold.

And Chloe almost turned away and continued walking.

Something inside of her screamed at her for that, for having become a person who could see something like that and turn away without helping, and Chloe found herself hurrying into the alley. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The woman and Jeremy turned to look at her.

And then the woman disappeared.

Jeremy fell to the ground, gasping for air.

He was going to be alright.

Chloe looked around her, not sure where the ghost was but not wanting to stick around either.

She turned and headed back out of the alley.

"_Hey_." A hoarse voice called after her, and there were hurried footsteps until suddenly Jeremy Gilbert was by her side, strides matching hers.

"Keep walking, you don't know where she is." Chloe replied, continuing to look around her nervously.

"What _was_ she?" He asked.

It annoyed her that despite the fact that he was fifteen and younger than her, that he was still taller than her.

What was he?

Six feet tall?

Of course, he had nothing on Clark, but he was _still_ a lot taller than her.

A pang of sadness and nostalgia raced through her body at the thought of Clark, but Chloe pushed it back as she hurried her footsteps.

"Ghosts-ghosts don't _exist_." Jeremy continued to mutter, seeming to be in some sort of shock.

Or he might just be high.

Chloe sent him a look.

She'd only really noticed Jeremy because he and his sister were probably the only people in Mystic Falls who looked as sad as Chloe felt. Elena (his sister) was trying to hide and deny it, but Jeremy was just plain sad. He was dealing with the loss of his parents (the town gossiped about this all the time) by becoming problematic. His grades had lowered, his attitude was worse than that of a pissed off skunk, he was trailing along after Vicki Donovan (who had a reputation of her own) like some pathetic puppy, and he was apparently always high on some sort of medication or the other.

Or drunk.

He was on a destructive, downward spiral.

Chloe envied him sometimes.

She couldn't act out on her own feelings of pain and self hatred.

She didn't have the right.

Her father had been killed and it had been all her fault.

"_Say_ something dammit!" Jeremy snapped, his fear turning into annoyance.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked curtly, pulling a strand of blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You said it yourself, ghosts aren't real."

"Then why are you so scared?" Jeremy countered, angry.

"You know what? I don't need to deal with this. Do whatever you want." She increased her speed, trying to put some distance between them, but his damned legs were easily keeping up with hers. "Go away."

"No."

"Go _away_." She glared at him, hoping it looked vicious.

"You're Chloe Alexander." He was apparently ignoring her bad mood and terrible attitude. "You're in my sister's grade."

"This is my house. Go away." She opened the little gate in front of the house and left it open, hurrying up the steps and reached her door in time to hear him curse.

"Oh fucking _god_."

Chloe turned at that and saw the ghost flickering behind Jeremy.

The blonde turned back to her door and fumbled with the keys, unlocking her door in time for him to race into her house.

Growling at him, she could do nothing more than race inside as well and lock the door behind her.

Much good that would do considering that this was a _ghost_ they were dealing with.

Jeremy was at her window, peering out through the curtains. "What does she _want_?"

"You, obviously." Chloe joined him in the dark, peeking out. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"_Me_?" Jeremy squeaked, glaring at Chloe. "Nothing!"

"Doesn't look like 'nothing' to me." Chloe mumbled, keeping her gaze on the ghost, who was just standing in front of her open gate, not appearing to have any interest in coming closer.

"Look, I just got a beer and was leaving to go home when she grabbed me and pulled me into the alleyway. She flung the beer away from me and it was like she was trying to enter me but couldn't, and then two seconds later you walked by."

"Maybe she was trying to possess you but couldn't because your had alcohol in your system and she was so against drinking while alive she couldn't get herself to actually enter your contaminated body."

Jeremy glared at her.

"_What_?" Chloe glared right back at him. "Have you even paid _attention_ to your lessons about the Temperance movement? The women backing that in the old days were really hardcore."

"Temperance movement?" Jeremy frowned, confused.

"Don't you pay attention to _anything_ in school?" Chloe snipped.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Around the time of the American Revolution economic changes brought about more poverty than usual and alcohol related problems increased drastically. There was this belief that the excessive use of alcohol was injurious to physical and psychological health, so about two hundred farmers in a Connecticut community banned together and created a Temperance Association in 1789 to ban the making of whiskey. Similar associations were formed here in Virginia around the 1800."

"What are you?" Jeremy asked, blinking, expression weird. "A living _textbook_? How did you _remember_ all of that?"

"History is interesting." She bristled.

"What part of it?" He countered.

"Everything. If we don't know our past how can we avoid from making the same mistakes in our future?" She wanted to know, hands on her hips.

He gazed down at her, silent, curious. "I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

"I know that." She replied, turning her attention back to the window.

The ghost was still there.

"Look, ghost girl over there isn't leaving, but she doesn't seem able or willing to come closer." Chloe sighed, pulling herself from the window and putting down her bad before turning on a light. "There's nothing we can do now except wait for her to leave so _you_ can leave."

Jeremy continued looking out of the window.

Chloe collapsed onto her couch. "Staring at her isn't going to make her go away."

"And you would be the ghost expert _because_?" He countered, still gazing out of the window.

He had her there.

Gazing at his back, Chloe took in a deep breath, making up her face.

This wasn't how she'd envisioned her evening going.

At all.

Grabbing her phone from her bag she flipped it open and switched on her camera, joining Jeremy at the window once more and taking a picture.

The ghost was visible in the picture, though not very clear.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked, finally tearing his gaze from the window to look down at her.

"Nothing." She mumbled, gazing down at the picture and going to her computer, turning it on.

"No, seriously." Jeremy was behind her in seconds. "What are you doing?"

"Something about her looks familiar, okay? I think I might have seen her in the archives while doing some research on the town's history." Chloe sat down and waited for the computer to boot up before accessing the virtual Mystic Falls library files. She felt alive for probably the first time since the explosion at the safe house, as her fingers danced over the keyboard, typing in certain key words and browsing through files.

Finally, an old newspaper files dated around the time of the Civil War appeared.

And on the cover was their ghost girl.

"It's _her_." Jeremy whispered, entranced, leaning over Chloe to read the small print beneath the black and white picture. "Evelyn Gilbert."

Chloe's eyes widened. "She's your _ancestor_."

"But-I-." Jeremy stood up rapidly. "I can't believe this."

"According to this article, Evelyn Gilbert was Jonathan Gilbert's youngest daughter, and she was the local beauty of the town." Chloe skimmed over the article. "She died during the Civil War, while waiting for the return of her fiance..." Chloe's eyes widened in shock. "Thaddeus Sullivan."

"Sullivan?" Jeremy made a face. "I don't think there are any Sullivans in Mystic Falls. He must have moved here before the war and joined the Confederates."

Chloe tried to hide the shock she was feeling as she gazed as that name.

Was this some sort of coincidence?

The ghost that was chasing Jeremy wasn't only his ancestor...but had once been engaged to someone who _just might_ have been _Chloe's_ ancestor.

Of course, Chloe couldn't exactly say this out loud because she was supposed to be "Chloe Alexander" but this...this was so utterly trippy!

"Is she still there?"

Jeremy went to the window and gazed out. "Yeah."

Chloe sighed, running her hand through her hair. "We'll camp out here in the living room. It'll be safer for us that way. If she comes in here we'll be together and close to the front door to be able to make a run for it."

"Okay." Jeremy nodded, pulling off his jacket as he sat down on the couch, looking around her living room. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead." She replied, standing up and going to get the blankets and pillows they'd need to survive the night.

When she returned, Jeremy was back at the window, gazing out at the ghost.

"If I'm her descendant, why would she want to hurt me? Or possess me? Or rip out my organs or whatever the frick she was trying to do?"

Chloe looked up at that as she laid the things on the ground. "Maybe you look like Thaddeus and she's pissed thinking he stood her up or something."

"You think?" Jeremy turned towards her.

"Maybe, I don't know." She was curious though.

"Can you find a picture of him? On the net?" Jeremy wanted to know.

"Maybe." She sat down and pulled the blanket over her. "You'd probably have more luck going through your family things though. Founding Families usually keep historical records and things like that, don't they?"

"I could ask my aunt." He decided, looking conflicted about that as he went to Chloe and sat down next to her, grabbing the other blanket as he kicked off his shoes and pulled the blanket around him. "She isn't a Gilbert, but she might know something."

They lapsed into silence.

Neither had anything to say, and yet it wasn't completely uncomfortable.

"Did you call your family telling them you might be sleeping over?" She finally asked.

He made a noise that was neither a confirmation nor a denial.

Chloe sent him a sideways look and frowned when she noticed something. "Why are you smiling?"

"Ghosts exist." He finally answered, turning to smile at her. "It gives me the hope that one day...one day I might see my mom and dad again."

And that just broke Chloe's heart.

The blonde closed her eyes and leaned her head back, refusing to speak otherwise they'd both hear how choked up she was right now.

Somehow, Chloe fell asleep.

She dreamed of a young and lively Evelyn Gilbert smiling up at her, asking her to dance.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Vampire Diaries.**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt used #33: Gray Lady.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She'd given Jeremy a drive to school, surprised that he preferred to bathe at her house and go to school in the same clothes he had the previous day-instead of going home to change. The blonde hadn't asked any questions. Now that the ghost was apparently gone she had no intentions of staying in communication with Jeremy Gilbert. Especially not after the freaky coincidence about the ghost stalking him having been with someone whose last name was Sullivan.

Of course, there were tons of Sullivans in the States and just because she and this Thaddeus shared a surname didn't exactly mean they were related...but Chloe just felt wiggy and preferred to stay out of it.

Of course, the investigative journalist deep inside of her that she'd been denying since her father's death tormented her throughout the day, and during lunchtime she couldn't fight it anymore. Skipping the next classes she returned to the house and tried searching more on Evelyn Gilbert. There really wasn't anything in depth that she could find out about the woman, or about how she died (other than illness they were being very vague) and there were few references to Thaddeus Sullivan...and no photos.

By the evening she was tired, frustrated, and about to give up.

Why was she even doing this, really?

This had nothing to do with her.

It was this stupid curiosity that'd ruined her life and ended her father's.

She needed to stop this.

She needed to put this obsession with _knowing_ away.

People only got hurt.

"I'm over with this." Chloe whispered, turning off the computer and standing, taking in a deep breath.

Turning around, Chloe's eyes widened and she screamed as a flickering, translucent man with blonde hair and wearing a Confederate uniform stood in front of her.

The ghost of who could only be Thaddeus Sullivan, came towards her.

Quickly grabbing her keys, Chloe dashed out of the house and hurried to her car, body shaking and hands unsteady as she tried to unlock the car and then dove inside, starting the engine and backing hurriedly into the street.

Her gaze kept going to her rearview mirror, which was fixed on her front door, and she saw as the ghost phased through her front door, just _watching_ her drive away, before disappearing.

Hardly holding it together, Chloe somehow made it to the Gilbert house and parked in the driveway. She turned off the engine and her gaze lowered to the steering wheel, her body trembling viciously, her heart racing, and her eyes filling with tears.

"Keep it together, Chloe." She whispered desperately to herself, her voice breaking. "Keep it _together_!"

And yet she couldn't keep the tears back and rested her forehead against the steering wheel, her grip tightening on it so hard that her knuckles were translucent.

It wasn't exactly the ghost itself that'd made her this messed up.

Thaddeus Sullivan had a vague similarity to her father, and for a second she'd been so terrified that it was _him_.

While Jeremy hoped one day to maybe see the ghosts of his parents, Chloe was terrified of the same.

Would her father let her know everything that she already did?

That this was all her fault?

That he was dead because of her?

That she was the worst child in the world?

The door was yanked open. "Chloe?"

She jerked in fright, turning to look at Jeremy Gilbert with tear-filled eyes.

"What happened to you?" He hissed, looking at her.

"He came to me." Chloe wiped at her tears, clearing her throat viciously when her voice broke. "It had to be Thaddeus Sullivan."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "How do you know it was him?"

She glared at him. "Gees, I don't know! Who else could it have been? All I know is that after your ancestor tried to elongate your _neck_ last night and you took refuge in _my house_ that this dude in a Confederate uniform appears in my living room and comes at me!"

Jeremy's eyes narrowed. "C'mon inside. My father's things are stored in the attic."

Chloe nodded, getting out of her car and taking her keys with her as Jeremy led her towards the house.

They entered inside and were almost immediately met by an irate Elena.

"Jeremy!" She stormed towards him. "Were you outside? You know you're grounded! And until you tell us where you were last night-!" She then stopped in mid-growl, finally noticing the red-eyed and sniffling blonde standing a little behind her baby brother. "Hey."

"Hey." Chloe nodded, uncomfortable, wanting to dash back outside.

This girl looked so much like Lana, and made Chloe miss her home even more.

"You're Chloe Alexander." Elena gave her a small smile. "We have some classes together."

"Yeah." Chloe agreed, not sure what else she was supposed to say.

These small town people were way too curious and there wasn't much she was allowed to tell them.

"Chloe and I are going to be in the attic." Jeremy announced, voice steel.

Chloe was shocked at the difference in the younger boy, now noticing that he was stiff, his eyes dark, his lips curled in a sneer.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

"We're going to do some research on the Gilbert family during the Civil War period." Jeremy replied before turning to Chloe. "Come on."

She nodded, following him up the stairs.

"Wait, research?" Elena's eyes were wide. "As in _homework_?" She rushed to the bottom of the stairs, calling after them. "Are you actually going to do _homework_?"

Chloe looked back at the hopeful sounding girl and would have stopped but Jeremy must have anticipated that because he grabbed her hand and hauled her up the rest of the way.

Once they were at the top of the stairs, Chloe jerked her hand out of his.

He didn't react, just motioned with his head for her to follow him until they reached the stairs towards the attic and went up.

That had to be the cleanest, best kept attic Chloe had ever seen.

"After Aunt Jenna stopped trying to play the responsible adult this evening, I asked her where exactly dad's family things were." Jeremy led her towards a large chest. "She said that dad had some journals that Jonathan Gilbert actually kept during the Civil War."

"Wasn't Jonathan Evelyn's father?" Chloe gasped. "That's amazing."

"I was actually looking over some things when I heard a car drive up and saw it was you through the window." He sent her a look and opened the lid of the chest, grabbing a particular book and leafing through it before pulling out an old, warn and yellowed photograph. "Is the man you saw in this picture?"

It was a group shot of young men and women.

Chloe didn't see Evelyn in this picture, but she _did_ see Thaddeus. "Him."

Jeremy took in a deep breath. "That _was_ Thaddeus Sullivan."

Chloe sat down on the ground by the chest, hugging her knees. "Great."

They sat together and went over journals and pictures and other such documents that were there. They found other pictures and mentions of Evelyn and Thaddeus.

Apparently Thaddeus was a young immigrant who'd lost everything and decided to relocate to Mystic Falls to restart his life. He'd been close friends with the Salvatore family, and had, if Jonathan's journals could be trusted, been very reluctant in accepting the attentions of Evelyn at first. Jonathan had admitted to having them spied on, not believing the immigrant worthy of his daughter, and not trusting him either. But apparently the reports of his spies eventually led Jonathan to change his opinion of the young man, especially when he realized that his daughter (the apple of his eye) truly was in love with Thaddeus.

Eventually (after constant, persistent pursuing that had the town gossiping nonstop about and her 'scandalous' behavior) Evelyn won over Thaddeus, who had at first believed her to be too young and capricious and not sincere in her feelings. Finally though, they were engaged. But then the war broke out and Thaddeus joined the Confederates, and was killed in the battle of Chickamauga. Upon the news of her beloved's death, Evelyn went into a depression and later committed suicide. Jonathan Gilbert admitted to asking the Mystic Falls doctor of the time to rule the death a natural one, so that her death wouldn't 'bring shame' to his daughter's memory.

"That's so...tragic." Chloe sighed, closing the journal.

"What is?"

Both Chloe and Jeremy, who'd been so engrossed in what they were doing, jumped, turning towards the doorway, seeing a pretty young woman with dark strawberry blonde hair holding a tray in her hands.

"Uh, one of my ancestors." Jeremy announced, eyeing the woman warily. "She pursued this guy she was really in love with, and got him to propose, only to lose him in the war. She then killed herself."

"That sounds like Evelyn Gilbert. Your mother and father told me that story." The woman entered and smiled at Chloe. "I'm Jenna Sommers, Jeremy and Elena's aunt and guardian."

"Chloe-_Alexander_." As always Chloe nearly slipped, but rescued herself with a small smile.

"I brought you all something to nibble on." Jenna smiled, lowering the tray onto the small table in the attic. "I just-I just can't believe-so you're really studying. I'm so happy."

Jeremy gave a disgusted sigh and looked away.

Hurt crossed Jenna's face.

Chloe glared at Jeremy before turning to Jenna with a smile. "Thank you, for the snacks, I was thirsty." Getting up she went towards the tray and took one of the glasses of lemonade, taking a sip of the sweet liquid. She turned to Jenna. "Why did your sister tell you about Evelyn Gilbert?"

"Well," Jenna's smile returned. "There was a big legend about them, the star-crossed lovers." She smiled brighter when she saw that even Jeremy was now looking at her in interest. "Apparently, according to Jonathan, before she died Evelyn left a note that said that she'd gone to a witch, and had been told that as their love was fated and had been ended before it could truly begin, that Evelyn and Thaddeus' souls were going to be reborn in the future and would find each other once more."

Chloe felt her world freeze.

"What?" Jeremy stood as well. "Are you serious?"

"Well, that's how the story goes." Jenna announced, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "Your mother used to believe it though."

Jeremy took a step closer. "She did?"

Jenna nodded, looking so heartbreakingly _happy_ to see Jeremy interested in something and _talking_. "Miranda always believed that the day a Sullivan returned to Mystic Falls, that it heralded the reincarnations return, and that they'd have to connect with their past selves and complete what they hadn't been able to in life."

The glass slipped from Chloe's numb fingers and crashed to the ground, shattering in a million pieces, surprising Jeremy and Jenna.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Chloe whispered, horrified, breathless. "But I need to go."

She raced out passed Jenna and down the stairs to the front door and her car.

The blonde jumped inside and closed the door, starting the ignition the moment Jeremy broke out the front door.

Reversing out into the street, Chloe sped away.

"Get a hold of yourself." She whispered as she sped back to her house. "Get a _hold_ of yourself!"

She couldn't.

She was losing it.

So distracted, so disoriented, she realized she couldn't drive...it wasn't safe.

She stopped by the old cemetery and stumbled out, finding her way inside...and by the time she'd emerged from her daze she realized that she was standing in front of Evelyn Gilbert's tomb...

...and she wasn't alone.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Vampire Diaries.**

A/N: Takes place when Lex is hiding Chloe from Lionel.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt used #33: Gray Lady.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Do you know how _hard_ you were to track?"

Chloe turned towards the sound, gulping when she saw a beautiful woman with long red hair. She didn't know her, had never seen her before, but she knew who she was.

She was the one who was going to kill her.

"Lionel would have been _bored_ if I'd made it easy for him." Chloe replied, trying to be brave and keep the tremor from her voice.

"Ah, yes, Mister Luthor." The redhead grinned, fingers growing into long claws. "He's promised great things for the person who can bring you in so he can punish you _himself_. When I found out where you were, I killed the traitor in your bodyguards and your bodyguards as well...and I covered up any track that might lead any of the others to you. _I_ am bringing you to him myself and collecting the reward."

Chloe gulped.

She'd prefer to die right now at the hand of this meteor freak than be sent back to Lionel.

The things he'd done were atrocious...and he'd make her pay for exposing them.

"Come come little kitty." The woman chuckled, claws extending further.

Chloe backed away and tripped on something, falling down on the grave of Evelyn Gilbert with a cry.

The woman laughed and came towards her, before suddenly stopping, eyes wide. "What the _fuck?"_

Chloe looked behind her, following the woman's gaze, and her own eyes widened when Evelyn Gilbert's ghost stood behind her, half emerged from her tombstone.

Suddenly Evelyn's spirit rushed out at the woman, entering her.

The woman's eyes were wide, terrified, as she brought her own claws to her neck and began to slice herself open, blood spurting everywhere.

Chloe watched, horrified, unable to even scream as the ghost manipulated the woman into mutilating herself until she was nothing but shredded, bloody skin.

And then the woman collapsed, dead, and the ghost left her body.

Chloe began backing up in horror as the ghost came towards her, her back hitting the tombstone.

Feeling the air around her grow colder, Chloe looked up in time to see Thaddeus before he stepped into her body.

There was cold.

There were shivers.

And then suddenly memories began to almost _download_ into her mind of a young Scottish immigrant escaping Scotland, alone in the world and jaded from having lost his family, his fortune, and his will to live. He arrived in Mystic Falls and just worked, getting by day by day. Evelyn Gilbert was the town beauty and spoiled rotten by everyone, used to getting her way and what she wanted, and so when she set her eyes on him Thaddeus didn't pay her any mind. He wasn't impolite, but he hedged any questions, refused any invitations, and even ignored her sometimes, waiting for her flimsy fancy to wear off and for her to set her sights on a Salvatore or Lockwood or Fell.

And yet Evelyn persisted on, the weeks turning into months,

And slowly, so gradually he didn't even realize it, he'd fallen in love with the spoiled princess who followed him around town despite the gossip being said against her. Her dark eyes and hair, her surprisingly intelligent mind, her sharp wit, and that smile...they were things he began to think of constantly. They haunted him even during the times she didn't.

Still, Thaddeus knew that he wasn't the sort of man who married a woman like Evelyn Gilbert, and he continued on refusing her advances and her feelings. She deserved much more than a poor immigrant could give her. She deserved someone so much better than he.

And he knew that she would soon realize this.

She had to.

Chloe gasped, coming out of the trance, finding the ghost of Evelyn gone.

Thaddeus wasn't anywhere either, but something was different inside Chloe.

It was as if he'd disintegrated inside of her, giving her some of his memories before finishing her.

For the first time since she could remember, Chloe felt complete.

And that terrified her.

Was she the reincarnation of a soldier who'd died in the Civil War?

If so...that would mean that either Elena or Jeremy were the reincarnation of Evelyn...and Chloe wasn't ready to consider either option.

Instead, her gaze rested on the dead, mutilated before in front of her, and reached for her cellular, she called the only one she _could._

"_Lex?"_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What do you think?" Elena asked, going to sit down on the sofa next to her aunt. "Can we safely guess where he was last night now?"

"I vote yes." Jenna nodded, chewing on her nail. "I don't know how I feel about it though. Is this a step in the right direction or another step in the wrong one?"

"Well, he didn't look high when he came to school, thats a first." Elena mumbled, worried as always about her troubled brother. "And you saw him, he was _researching_, studying. It mightn't have been _homework_ but how long has it been since you've seen Jeremy do something like researching a topic?"

"Miranda and Grayson were still alive." Jenna sighed, hugging a pillow to her chest. "And when I took the snacks as an excuse to make sure they weren't just getting high or making out up there they didn't realize I was watching them for a while. And it was all innocent. I mean, they were _really_ researching Evelyn and both very much interested in what they were reading."

"Evelyn?" Elena made a face.

"An ancestor of yours. Very tragic story. I'll tell you it one day." Jenna promised. "But the thing is, that's the kind of stuff Jeremy should be doing..._not_ chasing after someone who obviously doesn't care about him."

"Maybe I should talk to her in school tomorrow. Get to know her better." Elena decided. "She's the 'Mystery Girl' of school because she doesn't have any friends, doesn't have any family, and doesn't say _anything_ about herself." Sisterly worried entered the pretty brunette. "I'd like to get to know her better, especially if Jeremy's planning on hanging out with her more."

"I agree." Jenna nodded. "Although, I have to say, off the bat she seems nice-if not a little flighty." Jenna made a face. "The way she turned so pale and ran away for no apparent reason..."

"She's hiding something." Elena decided.

"Isn't everyone?" Jenna mumbled.

Elena had to agree to that. "Still it won't kill her to have a friend."

"And you're going to make her see that?" Jenna grinned.

"Of course." Elena grinned brightly. "I'll start Operation: Make Friends With Chloe Alexander tomorrow."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Vampire Diaries.**

A/N: Takes place when Lex is hiding Chloe from Lionel.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt used #33: Gray Lady.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe had only gone to school because Lex had told her that it'd be safer for her amongst so many civilians. But she wished she wasn't there. The memories that'd been downloaded into her brain were now fuzzy and incomplete and more like flashes of faces, words, sounds, tastes, smells. It was disorienting. Strange things had always been a part of her life, and yet the possibility of reincarnation had never crossed her mind until now. Even so, she refused to have her future decided for her like this.

Even if she _was_ Thaddeus Sullivan reincarnated (the thought of having been a _guy_ in a past life was trippy) that didn't mean that Chloe had to relive his life. She wasn't even going to be staying in Mystic Falls for much longer. Lex would be here today to take her...wherever it was that he'd designated a safe house. The only reason why she wasn't being ushered to the sheriff immediately and such was because the meteor freak had basically said that she'd made it so that no one else could find Chloe so the meteor freak could get all the rewards of bringing her in...so that meant that at least for now Chloe was safe.

Also, more then a couple of people had been killed in Mystic Falls the day before (letting Chloe finally know which had been her bodyguards) and so the meteor freak's mutilated body was just another to add to the pile of the 'animal attacks'. Sheriff Forbes had asked for her statement, but Chloe had said that she'd stumbled onto the body and hadn't seen the creature that'd done this. She had a feeling that the Sheriff didn't quite believe her, but she wasn't pressed for anything and was allowed to go back to her house.

By now, in school, everyone was talking about the 'animal attacks'.

Walking towards the bleachers on her way to eat lunch, Chloe stopped as she came upon Jeremy and some of his 'friends' sharing some pills behind the bleachers before popping them into their mouths and swallowing. They weren't even _trying_ to hide what they were doing.

And of course, Vicki Donovan was there. Now that her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood wasn't around, and she was in the itching for some pills, she apparently didn't have a problem hanging around or being seen with Jeremy.

Shaking her head, Chloe walked passed them.

Jeremy looked up from where he'd been lighting a joint. "Chloe!"

"Hey." She nodded to him before moving on, wondering what time Lex would arrive to pick her up.

Pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, she reached for her cellular and dialed Lex's number.

He picked up on the first ring. "I'll be there in a couple of hours...around the time you get off of school."

It was so good to hear a familiar voice.

"I can't wait to see you." She admitted, continuing walking towards the small spot where she usually ate her food. "It's kinda lonely here, Lex."

He sighed. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Chloe. But I've been trying all I can to keep you safe. First the bodyguards with you didn't protect you, only called attention...and now with them being in a more hidden capacity they still were useless."

"Your father's a persistent man who's used to getting what he wants." Chloe finally sat down on her little cozy spot, lowering her bag with lunch besides her.

"Well, we're going to nail him." Lex replied.

"The most _unpleasant_ imagery just came to my mind at that." Chloe groaned, and then her eyes widened and she blushed, realizing what she'd just said and to whom.

There was silence, before he laughed. "I assure you, Chloe, that that wasn't what I had in mind at all."

"I know, I know." She couldn't help but keep the soft, yet tender smile off of her face.

Hearing Lex's voice brought back memories of Smallville, of Clark, Pete...of a time before she let Lionel Luthor into her life and he ruined it. Other than teaming up with Lex to take his father down, and Lex's protecting her, she really didn't have any friendship or connection with the bald billionaire but she had never been happier than she was now, listening to his voice.

"I'll see you soon, Chloe, and then we'll find a solution to this, I promise."

"I believe you." She whispered, playing with her hair. "See you soon?"

"Soon." He promised, and then hung up.

Sighing, Chloe held the phone to her heart, still lost in the memories of happy times with Clark and Pete.

"Who was that?"

Jerking with a cry of fright, Chloe dropped her phone and turned to look at the one who'd snuck up behind her. "Jesus Christ Jeremy!"

His face was dark, his pupils dilated from the drugs he'd been taking. "I didn't realize you had a boyfriend."

"It's none of your business." She answered, a tad sharper than was necessary, but she was still jumpy after yesterday's attack. The blonde ran a hand over her hair and took in a deep breath, telling herself to calm down. "Can I help you with something?"

"She was in my room last night."

Chloe's eyes widened and she turned to him. "What happened?"

He hesitated. "Nothing. She just...looked at me."

"Oh." Chloe didn't know whether she felt relieved or disappointed.

Well, whatever.

It wasn't her issue anymore.

She'd leave Mystic Falls and everything would be fine.

Or as fine as things could be while on the run.

"Chloe!" An extra perky voice announced, and they both turned to look at Elena Gilbert as she came towards them with a bright smile, and a curious Bonnie Bennett. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"You...have...?" Chloe frowned, confused as she stood. "Why?"

"Yeah." Jeremy turned to his sister, unleashing his bad mood on her. "What do you want?"

Elena's eyes narrowed on him and she let go of Bonnie, going to Jeremy and grabbing his chin, forcing him to look her in her eyes. "You're high again, aren't you? Jeremy!"

He jerked his chin out of her hold. "Mind your own business!"

"People are going to stop making excuses for us and giving us chances, Jer!" Elena whaled on him, filled with concern. "You need to clean your act up and move on!"

"Yeah, Miss Moving On herself talking." He sneered at her. "Once you stop living through your stupid little diary, _then_ talk to me."

He then stormed off.

"_Jeremy_!" Elena growled, storming after him.

Bonnie and Chloe just watched them going, before turning to each other, slightly uncomfortable.

Finally, Bonnie turned to Chloe with a sigh. "Jeremy wasn't always like this, you know. He was...real sweet...and a happy kid. But then his parents died and he hadn't been able to handle it."

"He's just a kid." Chloe shrugged. "And people handle things differently."

Bonnie had to nod in agreement before smiling and holding her hand out. "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"Chloe S-_Alexander_." Chloe smiled shakily and shook the other girl's hand.

Suddenly Bonnie gasped, eyes widening and going hazy, before she let go of Chloe's hand and took a couple of steps back.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie looked at her, eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry, I-."

"I'm sorry about that." Elena surprised them by suddenly returning. "But Jeremy, he-." She sighed and shook her head before smiling at Chloe. "Bonnie and I were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us after school. We'd like to get to know you better. A bunch of us are meeting at the Mystic Falls Grill and we'd love it if you came too."

"Uhm, uh..." Chloe cleared her throat, confused as to the sudden desire to get to know her. "Thanks for inviting me, but I have to be home after school. My-uh-" how could she explain Lex? "My _guardian_ is going to be there."

"Really? That's great!" Elena smiled. "We were all wondering how safe it was for you to be in that place by yourself. Was he off on a business trip?"

"We're leaving. I'm leaving." Chloe didn't bother answering Elena's questions.

Elena's eyes widened. "You're leaving Mystic Falls? But _why_?"

Bonnie just looked at Chloe, eyes narrowed.

"He thinks it better that I go live with him." Chloe responded. "I had wanted to stick it out by myself, but he doesn't feel comfortable with that thought, so instead he's going to be coming to take me. So, you know, thanks for the invitation, but I can't make it."

"Oh well." Elena sighed. "Have a good trip back."

"Thanks." Chloe nodded, uncomfortable.

Elena and Bonnie turned and left, talking amongst themselves.

Somehow Chloe got through the rest of the day and made it to the safehouse, a smile on her face when she saw the rolls royce parked outside.

Racing inside, Chloe forgot everything and just _hugged_ Lex when she saw him.

He froze, surprised, and just hesitated before tapping her back, betraying how unused to this sort of thing he was. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, pulling away, sniffling and wiping at her tears. "How are everyone?"

"Better than _you_." Lex sighed. "I don't know what else to do, Chloe. My father is determined to get you, and he manages to get to everyone I hire to protect you."

Chloe sighed and motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa. "You're doing your best."

Lex frowned. "My best has obviously not been enough."

"_Lex_." Chloe sighed.

"How...do you like it here, Chloe?" Lex asked suddenly.

She looked at him curiously. "It's okay?"

"I've been thinking." Lex turned to her. "Do you remember when my brother came to Smallville?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I didn't meet him myself, but that doesn't mean that I didn't have him completely investigated when I heard news of the mysterious new Luthor when he arrived on scene."

Lex looked like he didn't know whether to smirk or glare at her. "Yes, well, he has family ties to Mystic Falls."

Chloe blinked. "Really?"

Lex nodded. "The Salvatore family, actually."

"A Founding Family. Wow." Chloe frowned, leaning back against the seat. "I don't get it though. If he was related to such a prominent family, why was it when he was in foster care and such they didn't come looking for him?"

"I-I-." Lex suddenly brought his hand to his head, as if he had a horrible headache. "Chloe. Stop asking questions."

Chloe blinked, surprised at the reaction she'd gotten out of him. "Okay."

Sighing, Lex looked at her, though he still had his hand on his head. "What matters is that the assassin told you that she was the only one who knew you were here, and she deleted any other records or loose ends so that no one else could track you. Right?"

Chloe nodded.

"I spoke to my brother while on the plane, and he's agreed to letting you stay at the Salvatore Boarding House with his uncle Zach. You'd be safe there, and I will talk to the Sheriff personally so that she knows the situation." He sighed. "It's the safest thing I can think of. If I take you anywhere else, he _will_ find you. At least this way-we have a chance." Lex sighed. "Chloe, it's the only thing I can think of. At least until dad's case goes to court and we can put him behind bars permanently."

She could see that this was bothering Lex, so despite the fact that she really didn't like the idea, she put on a smile for him. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Lex sighed once more. "I promised I'd protect you and I've been doing a shoddy job of it so far."

"You've been doing a great job." Chloe assured him, placing a hand on his in a reassuring move.

This was all her fault anyway.

She'd put everyone in this position.

Suddenly her front door swung open and Jeremy stormed in.

In seconds stood Lex pulled out a gun, aiming it at the boy.

"No!" Chloe jumped up, putting herself between them. "He's just a kid from my school!"

Lex lowered the gun.

"What the _fuck_?" Jeremy snapped at Chloe. "Who is this thug?"

"You!" Chloe went to him and slapped him up the side of his head. "You do _not_ just barge into other people's homes like that you damned _hoodlum_!"

"Ouch! Chloe!" He ducked her before grabbing her wrist when she went to slap him up again. "Stop it goddammit!" He grabbed her other wrist when she made to slap him with her free hand. "I'll knock next time! Just stop trying to hit me!"

"Do you realize he could have _shot_ you, you idiot?" She snapped at him, struggling to get him to release her hands. "And if he had you would have deserved it! Seriously! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Where do you come from that entering a house unannounced deserves being _shot_ over?" He asked her with a sneer on his face.

"It's called _breaking and entering_ you moron." She glared at him, still struggling.

"I didn't _break_ anything." He countered.

"Is _that_ going to be your defense whenever the Sheriff catches you somewhere you shouldn't be?" She snipped, stopping struggling because he was so damned strong. "It's _still_ unlawful entry anyway."

"According to _who_?"

"_The law_!"

Lex just looked at them in interest. "Chloe, who's your friend?"

She just about to say this idiot _was not_ her friend, when the insufferable male answered.

"Jeremy Gilbert." He kept his eyes narrowed on Lex. "You're the guardian?"

Lex nodded, looking the perfect gentleman and not like someone who'd just been pointing his gun at the kid. "It's interesting to meet you." He smirked. "It's not everyone who can get Chloe Sullivan so riled up."

Chloe froze in horror.

Jeremy froze as well. "Sullivan?"

Lex flinched, realizing what he'd just done. "It's her mother's maiden name. I call her that because Chloe acts like she got everything from her mother and nothing from her father."

"_Sullivan?"_ Jeremy turned to Chloe and gave her a little shake. "Your name is _Sullivan_? And you didn't think it important to let me in on that little detail?"

"I swear to god Jeremy, you don't let me go I'll knee you so hard in the balls-."

He let go of her as if burnt.

Chloe took in a deep breath, sending a curious Lex a look before turning to Jeremy. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Right. Later when you're gone?" Jeremy glared. "Elena told me at the house that you're leaving."

"Actually, Chloe and I have decided that she'll be living with some distant relatives, here in Mystic Falls." Lex interrupted.

Jeremy looked at Lex at that, surprise obvious on his face. "She's staying here?"

"At the Salvatore Boarding House." Lex nodded. "If you could keep an eye on her and make sure she stays out of trouble, I'd be most grateful."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure. Whatever."

Lex nodded. "Now, if you excuse us, Chloe and I have some things we need to talk about and do before I leave."

Jeremy looked between them and then nodded, leaving.

Lex watched the door close and then turned to Chloe. "The bodyguards I stationed to protect you never mentioned you made friends with someone."

"They were all conspiring to have me _killed_, I would doubt _everything_ they told you if I were you." Chloe snarked, sitting down once more.

"True." Lex had to agree, sitting once more. "What was his issue with your last name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe still had tons of questions about Lucas' relations to the Salvatore family and such, because there was something weird about this whole thing and it didn't mesh together...but she'd already been ordered by Lex to leave everything alone. Also, this was probably the last safe place for her in the _world_, so she couldn't do anything to mess it up and then end up being kicked out. So she didn't look the gift horse in the mouth and instead had her things moved into the grand place, and met Zach Salvatore, who looked like a nervous sort of man, but otherwise completely harmless.

Lex only left after making sure everything was fine, and talking extensively with Zach in the study. Once upon a long time ago Chloe would have done all she could to snoop and find out what they were saying, but now, instead, she contented herself to looking around the manor. It didn't have the gaudy showiness of the Luthor place in Smallville, but it was still rather impressive.

Chloe couldn't help but close her eyes and think of the coincidence.

Thaddeus had been friends with the Salvatores.

And now she was going to be living with them.

After dinner with a nervously stuttering Zach, Chloe retired to her room, not sure what to do now.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Chloe turned.

Zach peeked his head in. "There's a phone call for you."

"For me?" Chloe narrowed her eyes, wary.

Zach seemed to understand. "It's Jeremy Gilbert."

"How did he get this number?" Chloe wanted to know as she followed Zach down the hall towards where the phone was.

"Local yellow pages probably." Zach smiled.

"Right." Chloe nodded, reaching the phone. "Thanks."

He nodded, going to his study once more.

Chloe waited for him to close the door behind him before picking up the retriever. "When I said later, I meant tomorrow in school."

"We're them."

Chloe cleared her throat. "We don't know that."

"Bullshit." Jeremy argued. "You came to town just like him, you are all asocial and withdrawn like he was, and you treat me the exact same way he did!"

Chloe's eyes widened and she leaned against the wall, sliding down. "Evelyn's ghost didn't just _look_ at you last night, did she?"

Jeremy took in a deep breath. "She entered my body, and then it's like she disintegrated into this energy inside of me and I have flashes of memories that aren't mine but-but they _are_."

Chloe closed her eyes, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Thaddeus did the same thing to you, didn't he?" Jeremy suddenly realized.

"Look. Just because we _might_ be reincarnations of them...it doesn't _mean_ anything!" Chloe hissed into the receiver, sending the study a look. "We have no preordained path to follow, or anything."

"I'm not saying that."

"Good."

"Look, we need to talk this face to face." Jeremy pressed. "You don't find out every day that you're one half of reincarnated lovers, you know?"

She sighed and leaned her head hard back against the wall. "We'll talk tomorrow, after school."

"Okay." He replied. "Good night."

"Night." Chloe hung up and sighed, closing her eyes.

Somehow, she had the feeling that being hunted down by a murderous lunatic was going to be the least of her issues from hereon out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
